Fallen
by Midnightshadow001
Summary: After Link hurt her, she left for some time alone. Little did she know this would start her own journey...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally got this up! ^_^;; It took me a while to find the file on my old flash drive, but whatever. I got it up and that's what counts! I have to apologize to Kozan Shoku for keeping him waiting for this fanfic…I'm so damn lazy… I'll probably make the next chapter way better. So, enjoy! ;)

_The room was dark at first, but as I passed through the hallway to the fountain there was an abundance of pink fairies lighting the room with a brilliant glow. They sprung up from the center of the fountain, just like every other morning, and slowly they wandered past me, some of them throwing me glances and displeased looks, till they reached the bright platform at the end of the hallway. The luminosity of the fountain was taken with them as they flew up into the bright light shining down from the hole in the ceiling, and just like that all the light was gone._

_Save for me, of course._

_ I traveled over to the edge of the sparkling water that flowed calmly to the ends of the fountain and from there I gazed in at my own reflection. Just like every other morning, I was alone. Again. _

_It wasn't until a few years later that I finally became a Korkiri's guardian._

The annoying fairy. That's what I was. That what I always seemed to be to everyone we came across in our journeys. I had hoped that Link wasn't like that. Every time I reminded him of something he simply stayed silent, so I had assumed that I wasn't as annoying to him as I was to everyone else.

Today was just a peaceful day of relaxation for us as we viewed the sunrise from Lake Hylia. The water had just been restored back into the lake, and after defeating Morpha, we decided to take a break. However, that break lasted nearly a week already, and I was getting anxious. What if Ganondorf was attacking Kakariko Village? Or trying to wreak havoc near one of the temples?

"Link," I prodded his head and he threw me a contented gaze, "We have to go to the Shadow Temple."  
"…I know."  
"No," He wasn't listening to me, "We have to go now! I mean, we can't take a long vacation or anything while Ganondorf's taking over the world!"  
"I got it, Navi. Don't worry about it." He lied on his back in the soft grass and looked up at the passing clouds. How could he act so calm about it?

"Listen!" I zoomed in front of his face, "You have to go! The world is depending on you! Are you really that lazy?"

"Navi!" He growled and bolted upright, while I frantically flew away. Why was he so mad all of a sudden? "I'm trying to help you, but it's hard when you don't listen to what I say!" He sighed and glared up at me. "It's fine if you say something to me once or twice, but you constantly pester me about things!"  
"But that's because you're so lazy and I have to keep reminding you!"  
"You're just an annoying fairy! So stop reminding me about things and leave me alone for once!" With a huff he lay back down and promptly clamped his eyes shut.

…Oh. I was annoying to him too…

Oh…

I couldn't help but feel more and more hurt as I looked down at Link. Everyone always felt that way about me…which was why I had usually been so alone. And now the one person in the world who actually needed me didn't want me around…

I was alone again.

Without another word I flew silently away. I didn't really care where I was going. Anywhere… as long as I wasn't here.

The morning sun was now rising over the vast plains of Hyrule Field. Off to my right I would barely make out the entrance to the Kokiri Forest.

The forest…that would be a great place to go.

I had just needed some time to rearrange my thoughts. Some time to reassure myself that Link didn't actually mean what he said. Just some…alone time.

Flying along the whims of the breezes, I was carried over to the entrance with the fresh morning winds. _"I wonder…when Link is going to realize I'm gone?"_ Sadly, I thought he might never realize that I left…or he would, but he wouldn't care. Probably the latter.

I remembered when I had been much younger. As a small fairy I used to be left out from the groups of other fairies who joined their Korkiri friends and left me alone. During those times I had ventured deep into the Lost Woods until I reached the Sacred Meadow. A little ways into the meadow had been a hole, and inside was the Fairy Fountain. Many of my childhood days were spent there as the fairy inhabitants were out scouting the forest during the daylight. Though even then I had been so terribly alone…

It had been years since I last went there. Surely no fairies resided there…not after such a long time…

The sounds of the forest filled my mind as I arrived at the old wooden bridge. Small bright stars bounced around me as I flew to an entrance to my left and began navigated around the forest. Silence was overtaking the forest; ever since Sairia had left…there was no more music. Maybe Link…felt lonely during those times. As lonely as I felt now.

These woods had been etched into my mind so long ago that I had known every turn to make to find myself in the Sacred Meadow. At last I arrived in said place, and flying over near the Forest Temple I entered a nearby hole.

Out of the middle of the fountain tons of pink fairies jumped into the air, twirling about the beautiful waters I had dwelled amongst before. _"They probably wouldn't want me here..."_ I gazed at them sadly for a moment before turning to leave. _"I should just go."_

Suddenly a joyous laugh resounded in the room, followed by a very familiar voice.

"I've been waiting for you, Navi." 


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

_ Out of the middle of the fountain tons of pink fairies jumped into the air, twirling about the beautiful waters I had dwelled amongst before. "They probably wouldn't want me here..." I gazed at them sadly for a moment before turning to leave. "I should just go."_

_Suddenly a joyous laugh resounded in the room, followed by a very familiar voice._

"_I've been waiting for you, Navi."_  
-

"...Great Fairy."

She was floating in the air as she turned on her stomach and smiled _that_ smile at me. It was the smile that told me she was expecting something, though I honestly didn't know what she wanted with me, the fairy that no one liked. As much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't. Being in the presence of the Great Fairy was considered an honor, and ignoring her was supposed to be an insult. So I simply froze in midair, hovering near the exit of the fountain. In a cool voice, she murmured, "Come here, Navi. I would like to talk to you."

Whether I wanted to or not I found myself flying to the edge of the water once more and glancing up with a slightly nervous expression at the giant woman. She shifted so she looked as if she were sitting in an invisible chair, though she crossed her legs and sighed at me, "So you've come. I must admit, your journey with the Hero of Time ended rather quickly. Did something terrible befall Hyrule's Hero?"  
"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows in a confused look, "Nothing happened to Link. I just left him…" As quickly as those words left me I slapped a hand over my mouth. No doubt she would scold me for leaving him alone!  
"Ah, so evil has left Hyrule then…"  
"What?" She must've been misunderstanding something, "We didn't finish our journey yet!" Something was off. I knew that, since fairies usually lived in fountains secluded from the rest of Hyrule, that most of the time they didn't know what was going on in the outside world. This didn't seem to stop the Great Fairy from smiling an almost gleeful smirk as her soft gaze fell upon me.

"Navi, you must've heard about the mission the Great Deku Tree left for you when you finished your quest with the Hero of Time. It's only understandable that you would be so hesitant to do it that you would try to talk me out of it." The smile turned into a slightly annoyed grin, but just as I heard her words I had been zapped with astonishment. She thought I was…lying to her? And what was she talking about? "The Great Deku Tree never told me anything!" My voice accidentally came out as a yell of protest, which caused the Great Fairy's beaming face to subdue itself. "Navi…let me refresh your memory. You see, there was a land very far away from Hyrule that was crushed by their moon years ago. It no longer exists." She combed her bright hair with her hand and glanced at me to see if I was listening. When she saw my wide-eyed stare she continued nonchalantly, "However, at the end of your journey with the Hero of Time, you both travelled back seven years so that Link could live his life completely in a peaceful Hyrule. You left him at the Temple of Time on the orders of the Great Deku Tree, who told me you would arrive. You must remember all of this, of course." My body was too frozen with shock to even move, much less than make a noise. I could only blink at her question, though she finished without my answer, "Your departure from the Hero of Time will cause him to look for you. During his search, he will stumble upon a portal to the world that is in peril; Termina. He will bring it upon himself to save that world. Don't you see? By leaving, you are leading Link to the next world he must save."  
"But why?" I finally managed to ask. She gave me a curious look and smiled gracefully.  
"Why what?"  
"Why am I here?"

Her cheerful laughter bounced to every corner of the fountain. With an amused look, she replied, "You are here to take my role as the Great Fairy of Courage!"

"What?" I couldn't believe her words! Me becoming the Great Fairy? What in Hyrule's name was she talking about? When was this even planned? Scrambling to find my voice, I squeaked, "I-I assure you, G-Great Fairy, that I was not informed about any of this!"

"It is an important role. I am sure you are…well…forgetting because you wish to remain with the Hero; I realize he is your only friend, but you must give up certain things for duty. I am not asking you to become the Great Fairy. I am telling you to." She floated lower so as to see me better, "We fairies spend our lives underground, except for the ones I have ordered to remain outside for the Hero's benefit. Since we live away from the world, we are unaware of the passage of time, but seeing you here by yourself tells me that you must've travelled back into the past already, and that the Hero is currently a child." 

"He's not! He's an adult!" I cried. She shook her head at my words.

"I did not think you would lie to me, Navi. At least not this much. I understand you want to escape from your duty, but I must leave for the land of Termina in order to help the Hero while he is saving that land. And you must become the next Great Fairy." I was shaking my head so hard I grew dizzy. She didn't believe me! How was I supposed to convince her we were still on our quest unless I got Link to…

"Wait!" I yelled so loud I thought I startled her for a moment, "What if I brought Link here and proved to you we are still trying to save Hyrule?"

She remained quiet for a long time, a thoughtful look crossing her features. Slowly she began to float higher before replying, "Alright. Three days. You shall have three days to bring the Hero here, or else I will have my fairies find you and escort you back here and you must assume my position while I leave. Understood?" I practically nodded with joy. Three days? All I had to do was tell Link and he could warp to the Forest Temple in a flash and sort this whole thing out!

Oh. Wait…

…how would I get him to talk to me again?


End file.
